


Dreams Of Glory

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tag to Larp and the Real Girl.<br/>After the battle, Sam has some unexpected praise for his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Of Glory

"You know, Dean; I think you missed your true calling in life. Giving corny speeches and leading a group of weirdly dressed cosplayers into a mock battle is definitely your thing," Sam grinned as he shuffled around on the passenger seat searching for the most comfortable position to house his large frame, while Dean drew the Impala away from the muddy field which doubled as a parking area.

"Oh, shut up, Sam," he shot back. "You sure know how to ruin a man's feel good moment! You're just pissed you didn't get to lead the charge against the enemy!"

Sam's grin just grew wider, dimples going wild, at his brother's prickly reaction.

 

"Aw, I didn't mean it,"" Sam soothed, reaching out a hand and ruffling Dean's hair, receiving a rousing slap-off from his big brother. "You really inspired your rag-tag army!"

"Right, " Dean answered drily turning onto the black-top and leaving the gaily colored battlefield in their rear window.

 

Sam finally found his favorite nesting-place and curled up next to the door, head on the windowpane, eyes closed.

"Dean," he said unexpectedly a few minutes later, glancing up at his brother. "If it means anything, I think you would have made a great general, You're an astute tactician; you're courageous, loyal, a great motivator of men. I'm sure if you'd had the chance, you'd have given Alexander and Genghis a run for their money."

Dean glared at him, expecting to see a smirk on his little brother's face, but Sam's expression was sincere and open, the Cheshire cat grin of before absent.

He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment at the praise.

 

"Uh, thanks Sammy, but you should know that no general ever won a battle without his faithful advisor and wing-man by his side, and no general could ever hope to have one better than who's sitting next to me right now."

 

It was Sam's turn to feel a flush rising on his cheeks at Dean's words. He turned his face away, closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into sleep filled with boyish dreams of heroic battles fought and won by the unbeatable Winchester brothers, side by side as always.

 

The End


End file.
